


Simple et efficace

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Gen, no angst this time!, simple life
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics autour de Rose ;<br/>1ère vignette : Ce qu'elle sait faire.<br/>2ème : Dans son élément.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cantine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pétales froissés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765592) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose fait ce qu’elle peut. Peut-être pas grand’ chose mais les gens autour d’elle apprécient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Simple mais efficace  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Rose, des habitants de Lior  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Eh ben, on est pas dans la purée. »  
>  d’après Moonie_Cherry sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité :** dans le manga, vous savez, surtout pas comme dans le 1er anime !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Purée-saucisse aujourd’hui, annonce Rose aux travailleurs faisant la queue devant sa cantine.  
\- Simple mais classique, qui tient bien au corps et qui plaît toujours ! apprécie un des ouvriers qui trouve toujours, toujours, à la complimenter sur sa cuisine.

Rose sert les gamelles sans jamais se départir de son sourire, qu’elle puisse leur offrir un repas délicieux ou qu’elle doive rationner les portions selon les arrivages de stock.  
Peu importe si ça n’était pas son premier rêve, c’est quelque chose qu’elle fait bien : elle est l’image maternelle qui apporte réconfort à tous ces hommes.


	2. Farine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose n'a pas appris à faire grand' chose par elle-même mais se débrouille quand même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans son élément  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Rose et Winry Rockell  
>  **Genre :** gen/domestique  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Farine » d’après mf_100_mots   
> **Prompt :** FMA Femslash February! (2014)  
>  **Continuité :** post-1er anime  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les mains dans la farine, Winry et Rose discutent à bâtons rompus. La cuisine, sujet apparemment léger, les amène à échanger leurs vues sur plusieurs aspects de la vie. Winry attaque une recette avec rigueur, comme elle suivrait un plan strict d’ingéniérie. Rose y va plus à l’instinct, mais sans faire de folie pour autant.   
Se sentant à l’aise dans cet élément, elle explique comment sa mère lui a appris et comment une fois orpheline il a fallu qu’elle s’occupe d’elle-même. Elle regrette de ne pas savoir faire grand’ chose d’autre, mais ça au moins, elle le fait bien ?


End file.
